


Accessory

by GlyphArchive



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bonding, Gen, Or romantic, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: It's not often that Arjuna enjoys social gatherings. In fact, he doesn't, but Krishna is there to help pick the right finishing touch and make things a little more bearable.
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Accessory

“There.” Krishna purrs with satisfaction. “All done.”

Arjuna says nothing as his friend draws back, some part of him missing the warmth of Krishna’s hands as he lowers his head to look in the mirror. The weather outside is warm, but within the store itself it is nearly cold. Still, he cannot deny at the necklace is a beautiful thing: a band of flexible gold wrapping around his throat just below his Adam’s apple, an artistic flutter of beads (if not actual gems) spilling down the front in pleasing ruffles.

They look, at least to him, not unlike the gold-green of peacock feathers.

“It is not too tight?” Krishna’s question distracts him from his reflection, concern turning his friend's voice soft. Arjuna forces himself to swallow, feeling cool metal move with him rather than restrict the motion.

“I will not choke on my drink at least.” He replies, glancing at Krishna in the mirror, his lips twitching with a faint smile. He’s rewarded with a smile of Krishna’s own, sweet and brilliant. “Ah,” Arjuna frowns, eyeing the band where it lays against his skin. “Will you check the back for me? It would be a shame if the clasp were to come loose and it fall when I least expect it.”

Krishna moves before he’s fully completed his request, humming softly as he gently coaxes Arjuna’s head to lull forward. Arjuna follows the instruction trustingly, shivering at the chilly air that kissed the back of his neck.

“It is a little twisted – just a moment.” When focused, Krishna’s voice gains a subtle edge. He eased a finger under the band of the necklace, creating a spot of warmth on the back of Arjuna’s neck which is at odds with the rest of that area. Slowly, carefully so that no loose hair is caught in the necklace and that metal does not dig into Arjuna's neck, Krishna guides the band into sitting properly; gentle as one might be when stroking the spine of a kitten.

With his head bowed and features obscured by the fall of his hair, Arjuna allows himself to swallow for a different reason; shutting his eyes against fluorescent lights and willing his pulse to settle.

“There we are.” Krishna announced warmly, his fingers brushing where Arjuna’s neck met his shoulders; all with that same care he helps Arjuna settle back into the honestly uncomfortable seat before the clerk’s mirror. “Now, feel better?”

Arjuna nods, unwilling to trust himself right then. His hands had balled themselves into loose fists at some point. He reminds himself to relax, exhaling deeply so that he does not keep his posture so stiff.

“You think it looks good on me?” He asks impulsively, finding it easier to examine his reflection with critical eyes than to wish for that soothing touch to return. “Not out of place?”

In the mirror he can see Krishna’s features shift with amusement, how dark eyes twinkle fondly even though there should be no reason for it.

“It suits you.” Krishna says softly, one knuckle lightly nudging at Arjuna’s cheek. “And it will go well with your outfit for the party. You have nothing to worry about.”

He must not look convinced, because after a moment Krishna adds in a gentler tone, “Remember, Arjuna. Jewelry is jewelry. It only carries the meaning you assign to it.”

“Of course.” Clearing his throat, one hand lifts almost unconsciously to adjust his collar; only to meet the cool arrangement of metal and beads instead. He fumbles, mesmerized by the texture and overwhelmed by it in turns; silently allowing Krishna to help him stand because his legs have gone numb from the irregularly shaped seat. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.” Krishna tells him, patting his back affectionately. “Now, should we find you earrings to go with it or would you prefer an early supper?”

Arjuna can think of several things that he wants, at the moment. A drink, because the walls of his throat feel parched from the store’s air conditioning. To have the freedom to not go to this party at all, because the other sides of his family will be in attendance and he doesn’t wish to deal with them any more than necessary. To be home and resting, because break will soon be over and it will be chaos once school resumes. Perhaps most of all, to feel soft fingers over his skin once more and be allowed to revel in it; wherever that may take him.

“Supper, I think.” Arjuna replies instead, wincing a little at the price of this new bauble and thinking of how he might be able to hide it afterwards; provided no other family occasion besides informal birthdays arise for the next few months. “I doubt Bhima will be home tonight, since finals have begun at his school. And I do not trust in Nakula’s abilities where the kitchen is concerned.”

Sahadeva might manage well enough, Arjuna thinks. But he’s never had the opportunity to try his youngest sibling’s cooking, and honestly he does not quite want to start right now.

“Rest assured, we shall eat before you fall over.” Krishna’s teasing buoys him along as surely as the arm lightly braced against his back does, steering him easily around crowds so they might walk by unbothered.

Arjuna is thankful for it, this mindfulness. Truly, he is.

Later, in the privacy of his own room he can try on the necklace again and fumble with the clasp himself, attempt to close it by feel alone and wish for an extra pair of hands to make the process easier; if not a tad less frustrating as he prays for it not to snag on his collar and get lost. To feel that minute thrill of getting it right and wonder if perhaps he should have indulged in earrings after all, since the piece does seem to wish for some form of accompaniment.

It is Nakula’s territory, really – the maze of complimenting jewelry and clothing; of making sure all fits together in the perfect ensemble. Arjuna can manage well enough on his own, but his little brother has always possessed the right sort of intuition for these things.

Perhaps with another set of hands to help straighten it that are not his own he might find it more appealing. Or if he might take those hands in his own and be left alone with their owner his irritation might be forgotten entirely, content in the company of one who sets him most at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient fic is ancient, but several of my friends on discord are fans of Krishna/Arjuna, so this one's for them.


End file.
